Partia Szachów
by ewejka
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie o pewnym chłopcu, który nie chciał być czarodziejem.


1...2...3... Próba klawiatury. Już mogę mówić? Dobrze. Witam państwa na ogólnoforumowej premierze fanfiction pod tytułem "Partia szachów". Jest to pierwsze "dzieło" mojego autorstwa i chciałam zadedykować je trzem, a właściwi czterem osobom.

Pierwszą jest moja beta Labruja, która uwierzyła we mnie i wspierała dobrym słowem.

Drugą jest Fasolka . Chciałam jej życzyć, żeby w życiu odnalazła swoją Magię. 

Trzecią jest Mirriel moja matematyczna bratnia dusza 

Na samym końcu, ale na pewno nie na końcu w moim serduszku, chciałam zadedykować mojego ff mojemu czatowemu słoneczku Aleksandrze. 

Dziękuję również mojej korektorce od języka polskiego - Aniołakowi. Która musiała się ze mną baaaaardzo namęczyć.

To by było na tyle jeżeli chodzi o ogłoszenia odautorskie. Życzę miłej lektury!

Partia szachów

_Dość już tego_ - myślał chłopiec, mknąc chłodnymi korytarzami zamku. _Znowu nie ma tych schodów na drugie piętro! Jak w tym budynku można się gdziekolwiek dostać nie błądząc? Przecież nawet mapy się nie da zrobić, bo części budynku same się przemieszczają_. Właśnie skończyła się jego ostatnia dzisiejszego dnia lekcja – zaklęcia, na których profesor Flitwick pokazywał im, jak zmusić różne rzeczy do lewitacji. _Latanie! Też mi coś, to wbrew prawom fizyki!_ Jeszcze astronomia była w porządku; zajmowanie się z opiekunką jego domu tymi wszystkimi dziwnymi roślinami też._ Ale te lekcje, na których trzeba wymachiwać różdżką, są okropne! Jak można zamieniać jedną rzecz w drugą?_ Portrety na ścianie przyglądały się podejrzliwie pędzącemu przez korytarz chłopcu; jeden nawet zwrócił mu uwagę, żeby nie biegał._ Nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję do gadających obrazów i ruszających się pomników!_  
W końcu dotarł do celu swej wędrówki – brzydkiej kamiennej chimery. Tam czekała już na niego profesor Sprout.  
- Tim, jesteś tego pewny? – spytała z troską. Tim lubił ją, bo przypominała mu trochę nauczycielkę biologii ze starej szkoły - też kochała rośliny i miała do nich „rękę".   
- Tak, pani profesor, chciałbym porozmawiać z dyrektorem. – _Chciałbym, ale czy się odważę? _– dodał w duchu. Jednak szybko odpędził od siebie tę myśl.  
- Dobrze, uprzedziłam go, że chcesz z nim mówić. Czeka na ciebie. – Nauczycielka pochyliła się nad maszkaronem, powiedziała coś, co brzmiało jak „lody czekoladowe" i chimera odskoczyła ukazując dziurę w ścianie.  
- Pójdziesz tymi schodami na górę. Gabinet Dumbledore'a to te największe drzwi. Na razie, Tim!  
- Do widzenia, pani profesor!  
Trochę przestraszony tym, co go czeka, wszedł na pierwszy stopień, który zaczął jechać do góry. –_ One na pewno działają na czary_ – pomyślał. W końcu dotarł na sam szczyt i ujrzał przed sobą dębowe drzwi z mosiężną kołatką w kształcie gryfa. _Dyrektor pewnie był Gryfonem _– przemknęło chłopcu przez myśl. Zebrał całą odwagę, na jaką było go stać i zakołatał. Drzwi otworzyły się cicho i wszedł do środka. Jego oczom ukazał się wspaniały okrągły gabinet. Pełno w nim było różnych delikatnych instrumentów, kołyszących się i cicho pobrzękujących. Tim był pewien, że wśród nich znalazłby słynne _perpetuum mobile_, które mugolscy naukowcy bezskutecznie próbowali wynaleźć. Wisiały tam też portrety dawnych dyrektorów, które wpatrywały się w chłopca z zaciekawianiem. Tyłem do okna stało imponujące biurko z nogami w kształcie szponiastych łap, a za nim, na półce, leżała mocno już podniszczona Tiara Przydziału. Pamiętał, co mu powiedział ten stary kapelusz: „ Masz w sobie dużo magii, ale nieco innej niż wszyscy tutaj". Nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodziło; nie sądził, że ma w sobie jakąkolwiek magię.  
Po prawej stronie od drzwi wejściowych na złotej żerdzi siedział wspaniały ptak. Tim podziwiał jego czerwonozłote upierzenie. Greg, jego kolega z dormitorium, mówił, że tak wygląda feniks. Mama kiedyś czytała Timowi jakąś bajkę o tym ptaku - podobno spalał się, a potem odradzał z kupki popiołu. Oczywiście, wtedy nie wierzył w istnienie takich stworzeń - tak jak w istnienie jednorożców, smoków czy duchów.  
Z drugiej strony pod gablotą pełną książek stał nieduży kwadratowy stolik z rozłożoną szachownicą._ Moja ulubiona gra _– pomyślał Tim i podszedł bliżej, żeby przyjrzeć się figurom. Były naprawdę piękne, rzeźbione w drewnie, misternie wykończone. W tym momencie wszedł dyrektor.  
- Witaj, Tim!  
- Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze – powiedział chłopiec, wciąż przypatrując się ozdobnym gońcom, koniom, wieżom, pionkom.  
- Grasz w szachy? - spytał dyrektor, widząc zainteresowanie ucznia.   
- Tak, tata mnie nauczył.  
- Zagramy? – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do chłopca zachęcając, a widząc wahanie ucznia, dodał: - Szachy nigdy nie były moją specjalnością, więc nie masz się czego bać.  
- Czy te szachy są... Eee... Czarodziejskie? – W głosie Tima brzmiała nutka niepewności.  
- Tak, oczywiście, jak wszystko w tym gabinecie. No, może oprócz literatury klasycznej - Szekspira, Homera i Dickensa. Oni są całkowicie mugolscy, chociaż co do Homera miałbym wątpliwości...   
- A możemy zagrać moimi? Mam komplet, który dostałem od taty przed wyjazdem...  
- Nosisz ze sobą szachy na lekcje? – zdziwił się Dumledore.  
- No, tak, jak mam chwilę czasu, to próbuję sobie różne taktyki – odpowiedział nieco zmieszany Tim.  
- Nie lubisz szachów czarodziejów? Możesz nimi grać tylko ze sobą, a potrafią być inteligentnym przeciwnikiem...  
- Nie, wolę mieć całkowitą kontrolę nad szachownicą. Nie lubię, jak figury podpowiadają mi, co mam robić.   
- Dobrze, więc zagrajmy zwykłym zestawem.  
Tim rozłożył planszę i figury, dużo mniej okazałe niż te należące do dyrektora. Chłopiec wziął po jednym pionku białym i czarnym, po czym podał dyrektorowi do wylosowania koloru. Dumbledore wyciągnął białe, Timowi zostały czarne. Zasiedli do szachownicy i przez chwilę grali w milczeniu.  
- Profesor Sprout mówiła, że chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć.  
Tim wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale wreszcie, przełamując nieśmiałość, powiedział cicho:  
- Chcę wrócić do domu, do mojego świata.   
Dyrektor przypatrywał mu się uważnie zza swoich okularów – połówek.  
- Dlaczego, Tim? Czy źle cię tu traktują? Nie radzisz sobie z czymś? Opiekunka twojego domu mówiła, że dobrze się uczysz.  
- Nie, panie dyrektorze, nie o to tu chodzi – odparł chłopiec, zbijając białego gońca.  
- Więc o co, chłopcze?  
- Nie chcę być czarodziejem – powiedział i odetchnął w duchu, że jednak odważył się powiedzieć dyrektorowi to, o czym myślał od pierwszego dnia pobytu w Hogwarcie.  
Przypomniał sobie teraz dzień, kiedy dostał list z tej niezwykłej szkoły.  
_  
__Był piątkowy wieczór, siedział razem z rodzicami w mieszkaniu na przedmieściach Londynu i oglądał, jak co tydzień o tej porze, film familijny. W tym samym momencie, kiedy na ekranie telewizora pewien bernardyn otrzymał imię Beethoven, w okno dużego pokoju zastukała dziobem sowa. Jego mama, wielka miłośniczka zwierząt, wpuściła ptaka do środka. Płomykówka wleciała do pomieszczenia i upuściła mu na kolana grubą kopertę. Ptaszysko zaraz po dostarczeniu poczty wyleciało przez wciąż otwarte okno w podróż powrotną. __  
__Cała rodzina wpatrywała się z rosnącym zdumieniem w kopertę, która wyglądała jak, nie przymierzając, muzealny eksponat. __  
__Pierwszy odezwał się ojciec, nauczyciel matematyki w college'u i pasjonat szachów. __  
__- To chyba list do ciebie, synu. Otwórz. __  
__„Mówi do mnie jak do swojego ucznia" - przemknęło Timowi przez myśl. __  
__Choć ręce mu drżały ze zdenerwowania i podniecenia niecodzienną sytuacją, rozdarł kopertę i wyjął ze środka parę arkuszy pergaminu, zapisanych pismem pełnym zawijasów. Przeczytał pierwszą stronę raz, przetarł oczy, przeczytał drugi raz i podał rodzicom. __  
__Z przeczytanego listu wywnioskował tylko tyle, że jeszcze dzisiejszego wieczoru ktoś przybędzie do ich domu przekonywać ich, że istnieje coś takiego jak czary oraz wytłumaczyć, czym jest Hogwart, szkoła magii. Rodzice nie wyczytali dużo więcej. __  
_  
Dumbledore przypatrzył się z zaciekawieniem swojemu szachowemu przeciwnikowi, który wyglądał, jakby zapatrzył się w swoje wspomnienia.  
- Chłopcze, nie podobają ci się czary? Moc, którą posiadasz, nie każdemu jest dana. Chcesz z tego dobrowolnie zrezygnować?  
- Panie dyrektorze, magia przeraża mnie i moich rodziców. Te wszystkie miotły, stwory, zioła, eliksiry i czary są straszne, nierealne, niezgodne z naturą. Okazuje się, że nic, czego uczyłem się w szkole na biologii, fizyce czy chemii nie ma znaczenia, jest bezużyteczne i można to zmieniać według własnych pomysłów.   
Przerwał, jakby trochę się przestraszył tego, co powiedział. Ale po chwili zaczął znowu mówić, tym razem już nieco pewniejszym tonem, z wyraźną determinacją.  
- Rodzice i ja baliśmy się już wtedy, kiedy przyszła do nas profesor McGonagall. Mówiła o czarodziejach, dwóch światach, o magii i szkole, gdzie uczy się wszystkich potrzebnych w świecie czarodziejów rzeczy. Brzmiało to trochę jak z bajki dla dzieci. Ale chciałem zobaczyć te wszystkie niezwykłości, byłem strasznie ciekawy czarów, choć się ich bałem. Chciałem się przekonać, jakie jest życie czarodziejów. Myślałem, że musi być naprawdę ciekawe.  
Dyrektor wpatrywał się w chłopca swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem.  
- Czy strach jest jedynym powodem?   
- Nie – odparł Tim i zamyślił się. Przypomniał sobie lekcje chemii i fizyki w zwyczajnej szkole. To były jego ulubione przedmioty. Był najlepszy w tych dziedzinach, wygrywał konkursy. A teraz? Praktycznie wszystko, co robił, odbywało się wbrew prawom fizyki, które tak kochał. Bez logiki. Wszystkie zasady rządzące światem dało się złamać lub nagiąć.  
Starszy mężczyzna przyglądał się uczniowi z uwagą. Wyglądało na to, że rozumie, co dzieje się w jego umyśle.  
- A co jeszcze?  
- Chciałbym w przyszłości zostać naukowcem, odkryć nie znane nikomu prawo fizyki albo nowy pierwiastek chemiczny, albo nową planetę, albo nowe twierdzenie matematyczne, albo... – entuzjazmował się chłopiec.  
- Już wystarczy – przerwał mu rozbawiony dyrektor - Wiesz, Tim, że będziesz pierwszą osobą mugolskiego pochodzenia, która dobrowolnie rezygnuje z magii? Jeżeli chcesz, opuścisz szkołę - nie trzymamy tu nikogo na siłę. Ale muszę najpierw zwołać radę pedagogiczną, żeby naradzić się, co dalej. Obiecuję ci, że jeżeli będziesz chciał, to jutro wrócisz do Londynu.  
- Dziękuję, panie dyrektorze. Szach.   
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie, spojrzał na szachownicę.  
- Podpowiedzcie mi coś! Hetman na d4! Och, faktycznie, trzeba ruszać figury ręcznie...  
- Szach i mat.  
- No widzisz? Mówiłem, że nie jestem najlepszy w tej grze. Idź teraz pożegnać się z kolegami i murami tego zamku, bo najprawdopodobniej już nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczysz. I nie zapomnij swoich szachów.  
- Jeszcze raz bardzo panu dziękuję, profesorze. Do widzenia. – To powiedziawszy, Tim schował szachownicę i wyszedł z gabinetu.  
Po wyjściu chłopca mężczyzna wpatrywał się przez chwilę w drzwi, za którymi zniknął uczeń, potem odwrócił się w stronę wyświechtanej Tiary.  
_Miałaś rację_ – pomyślał. – _Ten chłopiec ma w sobie o wiele więcej magii niż jego koledzy. Jest to jednak magia, której większość czarodziejów nigdy nie zrozumie. Tą magią są nauki ścisłe. Chemia, fizyka i matematyka. Nie ma sensu go tu zatrzymywać. W swoim świecie może osiągnąć więcej niż wśród czarodziejów, którym nawet figur na szachownicy nie chce się przestawiać ręcznie. Nie wiem tylko, czy zachować jego wspomnienia z tego miejsca. Czy kiedyś mu to nie zaszkodzi, czy nie będzie żałował swojej decyzji?_ – Dyrektor spojrzał na półkę z mugolską literaturą. Na Homera, Szekspira, Dickensa. –_ Oni wszyscy mieli styczność z magią i odnieśli sukces. A Pitagoras, Tales, Euklides byli przecież czarodziejami, przy okazji studiów numerologicznych odkryli parę twierdzeń, znanych mugolom do dziś. Nie, nie będzie żałował, jest bardzo zdecydowany, nie podejmuje decyzji pochopnie. Zostawię mu wspomnienia. Jestem pewien, że pomimo wszystko będzie dobrze wspominał pobyt w Hogwarcie, szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Szkole, która pozwoliła mu uświadomić sobie największą magię jego życia – naukę._

**Epilog**

10 grudnia, Sztokholm.

- Nagrodę imienia Alfreda Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki i astronomii za wybitne osiągnięcia w pracach teoretycznych na temat struktury i ewolucji gwiazd oraz czarnych dziur otrzymuje profesor Timothy Scott z Wielkiej Brytanii. Panie Scott, zapraszamy do dekoracji.  
Tim – a właściwie pięćdziesięcioletni Thimoty – słysząc swoje nazwisko wyczytane przez przewodniczącego Akademii znów poczuł, jak wzruszenie ściska mu gardło. Niby już od dawna wiedział, że jest tegorocznym laureatem, ale wciąż nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i na nieco chwiejnych nogach podszedł do podium, gdzie przewodniczący komisji miał mu wręczyć medal i pamiątkowy dyplom. Z tyłu tłoczyła się delegacja młodych studentek z kwiatami.  
- Dziękuję wam i jestem ogromnie wzruszony. Miło dostawać kwiaty od takich ładnych dziewcząt – rzucił żartobliwie. - Co studiujecie? – zapytał z życzliwym uśmiechem.  
- Fizykę, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała wysoka dziewczyna z burzą brązowych włosów. Kogoś Timowi przypominała, kogoś z podobną szopą na głowie, ale nie pamiętał już, kogo.  
- O! Może w przyszłości któraś z was będzie stała na moim miejscu i denerwowała się przed wygłoszeniem przemówienia... – mrugnął do nich porozumiewawczo. Wciąż zastanawiając się, gdzie i kiedy widział podobną dziewczynę, wszedł na mównicę, żeby wygłosić przygotowaną wcześniej na tę okoliczność mowy. Zaczerpnął tchu i już miał zacząć – kiedy, błądząc wzrokiem po twarzach zgromadzonych na sali gości, dojrzał gdzieś w zacienionym zakamarku dziwnie znajomą postać... Wiekowy mężczyzna z długą siwą brodą, ubrany w nieco ekscentryczny, ciemnofioletowy garnitur, przyglądał się naukowcowi znad okularów-połówek tym swoim pełnym wesołych iskierek wzrokiem.  
W tym momencie na laureata Nobla z fizyki i astronomii, mężczyznę poważnego i stojącego mocno obiema nogami na ziemi, spłynęły ukrywane od wielu lat wspomnienia. Nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, zrobił coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał - zdecydowanym ruchem zgniótł plik kartek z tekstem przemówienia, po czym, wciąż zapatrzony w jakiś punkt w rogu wielkiej auli, zaczął mówić:  
- Jako dziecko nie byłem geniuszem. Moje dobre oceny były wynikiem tylko i wyłącznie ciężkiej pracy – mojej i moich rodziców. Szczególnie mojego taty, który zaszczepił we mnie miłość do szachów i przedmiotów ścisłych. Moja mama z kolei dbała o to, bym był wrażliwy na piękno przyrody i literatury. Co wieczór czytała mi baśnie. Pewnego wieczoru nie miała dla mnie czasu, poprosiła więc, aby poczytał mi ojciec. Po paru zdaniach zaproponował lekturę czegoś innego. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zetknąłem się ze zbiorem zadań z fizyki. – Tim umilkł na moment, uśmiechając się do swoich wspomnień. – Potem, kiedy poszedłem do szkoły, byłem bardzo dobrym uczniem, ale nikt nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek mógłbym zajść tak daleko. Jednak gdy miałem jedenaście lat, w moim życiu pojawił się ktoś, kto pozwolił mi zrozumieć, czym jest dla mnie fizyka. – Timothy przerwał, rozejrzał się po sali i poczuł się znowu tak, jak wiele lat temu w gabinecie pełnym tajemniczych instrumentów oraz spoglądających z portretów twarzy dawno zmarłych czarodziejów. Znów zbierał się na odwagę, żeby powiedzieć to, co czuje w głębi serca... Spokojnym, dobitnym głosem oznajmił:  
- Nie osiągnąłbym swojego sukcesu, gdyby nie ten jeden człowiek, który wierzył, że mam w sobie magię.  
Na sali zapadła niemal grobowa cisza. Tim, ośmielony zachęcającym spojrzeniem z odległego rzędu krzeseł, mówił jednak dalej:  
- Człowiek ten, pozwolił mi dokonać wyboru, ufając, że będzie on słuszny. Przyznaję - w pewnych chwilach mojego życia żałowałem tamtej decyzji. Ale w innych – miałem coraz większą pewność, że była słuszna. Nie byłoby mnie tu, gdyby nie ten człowiek. Dziękuję panu zatem, dyrektorze – _Dumbledore _- dodał szeptem, tak, że nikt nie usłyszał. - Dziękuję za możliwość poznania pana i za partyjkę szachów, w której oszukiwał pan na moją korzyść, ale tak umiejętnie, że dopiero po latach się zorientowałem. I dziękuję za s... list w najważniejszym momencie mojego życia. Choć nadal nie wiem, skąd pan wiedział o moim ślubie z Marie.  
Umilkł. Po chwili, w zupełnej ciszy zszedł z mównicy i wyszedł z sali, odprowadzany zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami uczestników uroczystości.  
- Wszyscy geniusze są odrobinę szaleni – skomentowała jakaś szykowna dama, nachylając się do swojej sąsiadki. Ale pan Scott już jej nie słyszał. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, podążając za starszym mężczyzną. Dogonił go wreszcie, gdy tamten przystanął, zapatrzony w nocne niebo. Stanął obok i również spojrzał w górę. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zobaczył gwiazdy - nie jako kule gazów oddalone od Ziemi o tysiące lat świetlnych, ale jako magiczne punkty na niebie, w które wpatrują się zakochane pary, z których wróżbitki odczytują przyszłość, które dzieci usiłują liczyć przed zaśnięciem. Stary człowiek stojący obok niego zniknął już, ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Tim był szczęśliwy.  
Stał tak zapatrzony w rozgwieżdżone niebo i zastanawiał się nad swoim życiem. Nad tym, co osiągnął i nad tym, co mógłby osiągnąć, gdyby nie podjął tej jednej decyzji wiele lat temu...  
- Tim! – wołanie postawnej kobiety w wieczorowej sukni wyrwało go z zadumy. – Chodź, zaczął się bankiet, powinieneś tam być.  
Mężczyzna wyrwany nagle spomiędzy gwiazd i wspomnień na ziemię spojrzał trochę nieobecnym wzrokiem na żonę.  
- Tak, już idę... – Uśmiechnął się czule do swojej ślubnej, która lustrowała go na wpół krytycznym, na wpół rozbawionym spojrzeniem.  
- O czym znowu rozmyślasz? Ostatnio coraz częściej stajesz się nieobecny. Nie poznaję tego poważnego człowieka za którego wyszłam dwadzieścia lat temu...  
Z rozbrajającą szczerością rozłożył ręce.  
- Marie! Jestem tym samym człowiekiem. Tylko zastanawiam się teraz, co by się ze mną działo, gdyby nie pewna partia szachów...


End file.
